


New positions till the break o' dawn

by AmberEyedLover



Series: New positions till the break o' Dawn [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 07:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberEyedLover/pseuds/AmberEyedLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a while the fairytale couple basked in the glow of candles, the light flickering across their damp skin, if there was any onlookers, they would see the love which the pair shared together, the soft touches which each male gave to the other as whispered words and secret smiles were passed back and forth in the comfort of their private life which they shared together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New positions till the break o' dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of In The Aftermath of public display of affection

 The house was silent, the quietness a startling image against the mess of clothes leading through the front hallway, pants and tops tangled in a mess on the carpet, shoes kicked on a hurry and no care with where they landed, pieces of jewelry lined the tiles leading in to the hall which led to the large kitchen before underwear mixed through them, two sets of boxers a few feet apart was the end of the trail, the furthest pair laying in the doorway which joined the kitchen to the dining area where two males were pressed together, lips locked in a slow kiss as their  bodies moved in sync.

The smaller man layed across the top of the long table, back arching up in to the touch as the dark haired man kept his hands pinned to the table above the blondes head, it was still quiet through the dining area apart from the broken breathes which escaped their kiss before a soft laugh would escape the Finnish man’s lips on the rare moment when the American had whispered something against his lips.

Biting against Adam’s bottom lip, Sauli managed to get his hands out of his hold before he pushed himself up on to his elbows, lips trailing along his jaw until he reached his ear and lightly bit his lobe, teeth tugging which caused a brief laugh to escape Adam’s lips as his arms wrapped tightly around Sauli’s waist, pulling him closer as he thrusted his hips back up against him again, the small actions pulling a soft groan from both of their lips as Adam panted roughly and buried his face in to the blondes neck. 

‘’Are you okay?’’ Adam whispered in to his boyfriends ear as he slowly pulled out and ran his hands down his back as Sauli moved back slightly and nodded with a large smile.  
‘’Of course I am’’ He smiled brightly back at Adam as he turned and stretched out along the table, his body arching almost cat like as Adam ran his hands down his stomach again, the touch light and teasing as Sauli shivered and smirked up at him, ‘’puppy’’ He laughed out before he arched away from the touch and pulled his legs up so he was kneeling and turned to look over his shoulder at the confused look on his boyfriends face.   
‘’Puppy, I don’t understand’’ Adam told him as he went to move forward but was stopped by Sauli’s movement as he slipped off the table on the other side with a teasing smile.  
‘’Mm’ you’re playful like a puppy,   bouncy around everywhere and im pretty sure you’ve nipped and bitten me a lot like puppies do’’ Sauli told him as he watched Adam back as he watched him.   
‘’Can’t help it, im still wired from the show’’ Adam growled out slightly as he started to walk around the table and towards his boyfriend who quickly shifted and half jogged around the other end of the table so it was in between them,   
‘’You have to catch me first Adam, and if you want any more sex you need to find a room and position we haven’t tried yet’’ Sauli winked at him before running off and out the room.

Laughing, Adam took on the game of chase.

Laughing, he peered in to each room for the blonde.

Laughing, Adam found him moving towards the stairs.

Wrapping his arms around the small waist, he pulled Sauli back in to his chest as he laughed, the sound echoing loudly in the couples new home which was still littered with boxes which they hadn’t had time to unpack yet with each show in different countries and cities.  
‘’The stairs haven’t been done yet’’ Adam whispered in to Sauli’s ear hotly as he squirmed, arms covering Adam’s as he grinned.   
‘’We did in the old place, many times’’ Sauli teased back as he rolled his ass back against Adam which pulled a low groan from his throat,   
‘’Old yes, new house not a single time, mark you up and treat you right,’’ Adam whispered in to Sauli’s ear again as he mouthed his lobe, ‘’I love seeing the marks on your skin days later, the look in your eyes when you stare at the stairs in memory of our time there, new house new memories baby’’ Adam whispered before he stepped back slightly as his boyfriend turned in his arms and wrapped his arms around his neck.

Two steps back.

Knees catching each others,

Laughter and smiles shared together as lips nipped and kissed.

Hands smoothing over flushed skin.

Letting a small sound of surprise out as Sauli pushed Adam up and over on the stairs, he couldn’t help but look up at the smaller man as he straddled his waist and scratched his nails down the freckles which danced over every inch of perfect skin.  
Holding Sauli’s hips tightly, Adam smiled up at his boyfriend before pulling him closer as he turned his head and motioned for him to kneel higher up on the steps, moving around and a few bumps later, Sauli rested against his chest as strong hands held his waist tightly and a hot mouth pressed kisses along his inner thigh as he held a tight grip on Adam’s hair.

‘’Adam’’ Sauli warned as his breath tickled against skin and he leaned forward to brace his empty hand on the steps above them, he had total trust in the man below him to hold him up and to not let him fall down the stairs, complete trust like he had in him when he first left his home country to move to America. Letting hands trail over soft skin, Adam glanced up at Sauli’s face to see eyes closed and lips slightly parted as he kissed further along his thigh before tracing his tongue along the crease of his groin and thigh. 

Teasing licks and small kisses brought him closer.

Warm wetness and tight lips felt amazing.

His knees were rubbing against carpet.

Coming undone, Sauli let a small cry out before the grip in Adam’s hair tightened and he rested his other arm against the step more and his forehead against it as Adam pressed a soft kiss against his inner thigh again.  
‘’That…wow’’ Sauli breathed out on a broken breath as Adam grinned and bit at skin harder enough to leave a faint mark before he rested his head back to stare up at his boyfriend.  
‘’Go get the bath running beautiful, I’ll get everything else sorted’’ Adam whispered softly as Sauli opened his eyes to look down at him with a small smile.   
‘’We’re going to try doing that?’’ He asked quietly as Adam smiled back and nodded.   
‘’Only if you can keep up and if you want too baby, I know its been a long night’’ He winked out as Sauli rolled his eyes and shifted to slide back down Adam’s chest and stomach until he was sat in his lap,   
‘’Of course, moment we left that bathroom back stage I was ready to stay up till the break of dawn, I was more worried for you old man’’ He teased out as Adam laughed and wrapped his arms around the Finnish man’s waist tightly.   
‘’Not that much older than you baby, don’t get to cocky now’’ Adam teased back as his hands slipped down his back to squeeze at his ass. ‘’go get moving’’ He winked as Sauli nodded and carefully moved to his feet with Adam’s help before jogging up the stairs, sitting there for a few more minutes, Adam slowly pushed himself up and rubbed at his back from where the steps had pressed against his skin before heading upstairs and in to the bedroom where he quickly found the small wooden box under the bed and headed in to the bathroom to see his boyfriend knelt on the tiled floor, one hand swirling through the bubbly water before he pulled it out and dried his hands off, head turning once he heard Adam, a smile forming over his face before he moved slightly, hands folded in his lap and head bowing slightly.

‘’So pretty Sauli’’ Adam whispered out as he walked over and knelt in front of him himself, the small box moving on to the ground beside them before he reached up and trailed his hand along Sauli’s jaw and tilted it up softly so their eyes met.  ‘’pick what you want to use’’ Adam whispered as Sauli nodded and watched as he stood back to his feet and followed his movements to the other side of the room.

Looking up in to the mirror as he grabbed some lotion, Adam watched his boyfriend turn to look at the small box before reaching out and lightly traced his fingertips over the top of it before he carefully pulled it closer and flicked the small lock catches off and pushed the lid open. Turning his eyes away, he gathered the lotion and a small cloth before he turned and headed back towards the filled bath, small candles dotted along the shelved edge of it which made him smile.  
‘’I’ve chosen’’ Turning to look at his boyfriend, he couldn’t see what was in his hands as he grinned.   
‘’Alright let me get in and comfortable then I’ll help you in baby’’ Adam told him before he placed the lotion down on the edge and climbed in to the hot water, bubbles spreading around and tickling against skin before he turned to his boyfriend and held a hand out, ‘’come on in’’ He smiled as Sauli looked up and carefully took his hand, making sure to keep the object hidden before he stood and carefully climbed in to the large tub and lowered down between Adam’s spread legs.

‘’What did you pick?’’ Adam asked as he sat up a little and let his arms slide around Sauli’s waist as he rested his chin on his shoulder.  
‘’Won’t laugh will you?’’ Sauli asked and Adam smiled before pressing a kiss to his skin.   
‘’I promise, you know I won’t laugh at you’’ He told the blonde as he nodded, watching as he uncovered his hands little by little, Adam couldn’t help but smile as the glint of sliver metal shined of the lights over head.  ‘’I like your thinking’’ Adam whispered in to Sauli’s ear huskily before he moved and turned away from the blonde, reaching over to grab the lighter of the side, he turned the small dial and dimmed the main lights before lighting the candles around him and passed the lighter to Sauli as he took the handcuffs from his other hand. Settling back against the tub, Adam let his elbows rest against the sides as he held the cuffs away from the water, eyes watching the curve of his boyfriends back as he leaned forward and finished lighting the rest of the candles until the soft glow filled out around them and he placed the lighter down on the floor and moved back to lay on Adam’s chest.

Feeling the coldness of the handcuffs against his chest, Sauli shivered and tried to back away from the coldness, his body pressing in to Adam’s again as he chuckled.    
‘’Why the handcuffs’’ Adam asked softly as he trailed the metal over the blondes chest slowly, teasing it around in circles, covering every inch as Sauli’s hands ran across his thighs.   
‘’Something new’’ Sauli breathed out, his head turning to rest against Adam’s neck as he breathed out deeply,   
‘’something new? More words baby’’ Adam whispered as he traced the metal down a little further before pulling it away from the water again and let the metal trace over the tattoos on his arm.  
‘’Wanted you to restrain me, take away my freedom in an area we haven’t tried, I trust you with everything, I know you wont hurt me’’ Sauli whispered out as Adam carefully enclosed one of Sauli’s wrists in to the cuffs and kept ahold of the other.  
‘’So you wanted to submit to me’’ Adam whispered as he turned to look at his boyfriends face, eyes closed and lips parted as he nodded. ‘’get on your knees baby’’ He whispered as he pressed a kiss to plump lips and moved his arms away as Sauli nodded carefully in the water, legs folding under him. Letting his eyes travel over the soap suds which was starting to slide down the soft pink skin, Adam moved and sat up again, hands moving to his lower back before sliding up and over shoulders before sinking back down over arms again. ‘’I want you to put your hands out in front of you so I can attach the other side’’ Adam told him, watching as he moved, he smiled to himself before grabbing the dangling cuff and gently attached it to his other wrist.  
‘’Little tight’ Sauli mumbled out and Adam frowned before moving to the cuffs again and quickly loosened them.   
‘’Better’’ He asked before Sauli nodded softly, a smile over his lips as he glanced over at Adam.   
‘’Much, sorry’’ He whispered and Adam laughed softly before leaning up, a kiss pressed to his lips.   
‘’Don’t be, I don’t want you to be in pain of discomfort. If you want to stop just tell me and I will’’ Adam told him.

Hands slipped over wet skin as candles flickered in the dark around the couple, bringing his hands down to Sauli’s wrists again, the only sound which was in the room was their soft breathing and the sound of water dripping down from their limbs as Adam moved his arms up and over his head until they rested around his own neck and Sauli’s fingers curled in to the short hair at the back of his head.  
Pressing lips against the tender and already marked up skin of his neck, Adam softly trailed his tongue over each bit mark as hands slid down the toned body and along thighs until he reached under and bent his knees up softly, hands moving around to rub over where he knew were the small burns from the carpet and tiles before moving them back to his lower back between them again, rubbing softly as he smiled against warm skin.  
This was something new for the both of them; of course they had dripped in to the bondage scene before and used a few different tings including the handcuffs which were holding Sauli’s arms back behind both of their heads as he rubbed the knots out of his back.

But this was different.

This was trust.

Communication without words,

Feeling Sauli move slightly, Adam glanced up at his face again to see him smile briefly before moving on his knees.   
‘’Are you okay?’’ Adam asked which caused him to open his eyes and turn his head slightly with a smile.   
‘’Starting to ache a little but im still good for now, I will tell you if I want to move again’’ Sauli whispered softly, his voice laced with love as Adam nodded and rubbed his hands over his back again before moving them away to his arms and rubbed them softly as he breathed out and started to lightly suck and bite a new mark up on the side of his arm as he started to move himself.  Pulling his arms away from his neck and putting them back in front, he lifted his own legs and moved to kneel in the water behind his boyfriend, hands gently nudging him further forward before grabbing his waist as he slipped a little, a soft laugh escaping Sauli’s lips as he turned his head back to smile at him.

Kneeling himself behind him, Adam let his hands slip under the water and on to his thighs before trailing around to softly touch against Sauli’s entrance, teasing lightly with touches which had him shivering, bottom lip catching between his teeth as he pushed back on a small whine which had Adam chuckling darkly as he kissed the shell of Sauli’s ear.   
‘’What’s wrong Sauli’’ Adam whispered against his ear,   
‘’you’’ He breathed out as he pushed back against the two fingers, the tips slowly slipping in from their previous sessions together around the house and the warm water.   
‘’What about me’’ The words were breathed out as fingers pushed in further and slower.   
‘’Teasing me, want you’’ He muttered out as his hips pushed back again, a groan leaving his lips as he arched back, head falling back on to Adam’s shoulder.  
‘’Teases don’t put out and I intend to very much so’’ Adam whispered with a nip to Sauli’s ear as he pulled his hand away and moved a little closer as he lined himself up and started to slowly push in.  

Letting his eyes fall shut quickly as a groan left his lips, Sauli moved his arms back up and wrapped them around his boyfriend’s neck again and gripped at his hair the best he could while in the handcuffs still, the feeling of being filled again like he had been feeling all night seemed to bring him back down to the ground, it brought him home and closer to Adam, a feeling he couldn’t really explain but it filled his heart with love and trust again.  
Feeling his arms fold around his waist, a hand pressing against his chest and the other on his stomach, the slow rolls of hips  sat in disturbed the water which they were still sat in, Sauli had always loved the way Adam had made love to him, the way he was held, even when they did have quick fucks like some were tonight, he memories of each room and each way they had done it still fresh in his mind as he bared his neck slightly, Adam’s teeth latching on to abused skin lightly, soft nips and licks to smooth over as he pressed back a little quicker than he was meant too, the water moving in small waves swallowed the flames of a few of the candles around them as Adam chuckled and moved his hands down to hold his hips.  
‘’Patience baby’’ Adam cooed softly, ‘’it’s just me and you, no one else is looking for us, no one to disturb’’ He whispered, a small roll of his hips pushing him deeper fitted to every other word as he kissed the Fin’s sharp jaw line. ‘’just me and you making love by candle light’’   
‘’Handcuffs’’ Sauli whispered softly, ‘’want to lose them’’ He whispered out as he felt Adam nod, the feeling of his hands trailing up to his wrists and flicking against the safety catch which quickly released his hands, the sound of cuffs hitting water seemed loud around them.

Hands free, Sauli brought them back down and rubbed his wrists slightly before he trailed them over Adam’s own and pulled them away from his hips and on to his stomach as he leaned back slowly, guiding them over his skin, he slowly pushed one down and under the water until both of their fingers wrapped around the hardness which was standing to attention and which hadn’t received any attention at all since their bath ‘time’ had started.   
‘’God I love you’’ Adam breathed out in to his boyfriends ear, the words greeted with a turned head as lips pressed against his in a loving kiss, the hand holding his on his stomach squeezing softly as they moved together slowly, the water rocking with them before Adam pulled away and breathed out, eyes closed as he stroked Sauli in time with each thrust of his hips. ‘’why didn’t we think of this sooner’’ He groaned out, Sauli’s laughter greeting his ears like music as he opened his eyes and leaned forward again, chest touching over the whole of his back as he grinded against him.

For a while the fairytale couple basked in the glow of candles, the light flickering across their damp skin, if there was any onlookers, they would see the love which the pair shared together, the soft touches which each male gave to the other as whispered words and secret smiles were passed back and forth in the comfort of their private life which they shared together.  
Sure if there was an onlooker to the couple that they would probably feel like they were trespassing on the very private moment.

Finding release together, Adam rested his forehead against Sauli’s sweaty shoulder as Sauli breathed heavy and leaned back in to Adam, together they laughed before Adam’s arms tightened around the blonde in a hug, the embrace lasting for a few minutes before he slowly pulled away.  
‘’We should get you out, the water’s gone cold’’ Adam told his boyfriend as he ran his hand down his back and around to find Sauli’s hand as he nodded.   
‘’And then we should get you to bed’’ Sauli told Adam from over his shoulder, a smile on his lips as his eyes sparkled in the candles light.   
‘’Sounds like a good deal to me’’ Adam said as he leaned forward again and caught lips in a tender kiss which lasted a few seconds before he pulled away and quickly climbed out the cold bath water, wrapping a towel around his waist, he found the fluffiest one and held it up as Sauli climbed out and stepped towards him. Wrapping it around his boyfriend’s body as if he was a child, Adam pulled him in to his chest before kissing the top of his head with a smile as he glanced towards the half shut blinds. ‘’I think we found new positions to have sex in until dawn, the lights already grey’’ He whispered in to his ear as Sauli turned to look, a smile on his face before he turned back and stared up at Adam.  
‘’I wouldn’t mind doing it again soon’’ He winked, laughter leaving lips as the taller man ducked down and stole another kiss which he couldn’t get enough of.

Dried off, candles blown out and water drained, the couple climbed in to the freshly made bed and moved to lay together in the center, the taller man’s arms embraced around the smaller body in protection and in love as they both yawned softly and  curled together deeper under the covers.  
‘’You know…’’ Sauli started to whisper, the silence fallen as Adam waited, ‘’of all the places, we never made it to the bedroom and used our new bed’’ He chuckled softly; the feeling of Adam’s smile against his shoulder blade was comforting.   
‘’I say sleep first and then we can amend that, we don’t have anything planned for the next two days’’ Adam whispered back with a gentle kiss before they both shifted, Sauli turning over to face the American who stared at him, adoration clean in his blue eyes as he smiled and pulled the Fin closer to him again and they both settled in to the covers, eyes closed and sharing breaths.

The new dawn of a day was starting to creep in under the closed blinds as the couple fell asleep, their love deep and brand new…even after two years of being together.


End file.
